


无题

by paul



Category: skating - Fandom - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paul/pseuds/paul
Summary: 慎入





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 丧病脑洞，个人恶趣味

酒保尼尔森在擦酒杯，咆哮人酒吧今天打烊的时间早，大部分客人在自己的劝说下陆续离开，除了一位身着淡蓝色礼服的客人趴在小圆桌上呼呼大睡，瞧他衣服上的金线，黄金的纽扣，左手上红宝石戒指闪闪发光，尼尔森撇了撇嘴，暗骂，有钱人掉根汗毛都比穷人的腰粗。

外号野兽的瓦西里拍拍尼尔森的肩膀问“这个人怎么还不走。”

事实上尼尔森已经将失意贵族小白脸劝出酒吧一次，怎知没一会儿工夫这人又回来了，还慷慨地掏了小费说再喝一杯，尼尔森爱财，就趁人不注意给他一杯掺了水的酒，至于客人点名要的伏特加自然进了他的胃。

“我是个酒保，不是保镖。”尼尔森耸肩。

刀疤脸洛特尼科夫骂骂咧咧地揪客人的衣领，这种醉鬼他们见得多了。

灯光下金发青年人露出满面潮红的脸，根本分不清东西南北，刀疤脸拍拍他的后背“醒醒，我们打烊了。”

青年浑身酒气，皱着眉模模糊糊地骂“我就要喝酒，谁也别拦我。”

“瞧瞧，这是谁，差点认不出来了。”

外号秃鹰的矮个子男人认出眼前被刀疤脸像拎小鸡似的贵族青年，他咧着嘴露出一排参差不齐的黄牙“警察巡逻队的队长Arkadiy伯爵”

洛特尼科夫立刻像烫着似的松开手，Arkadiy如烂泥般软绵绵地坐回座位，神志不清地喃喃道“我要喝酒……都滚开……”

瓦西里挤过来瞪大眼睛看“难道他是来刺探情报的，知道我们今天要开会？”

秃鹰马卡洛夫弯着腰用手套打了两下Arkadiy的脸，后者醉得没什么反应“他没那么大本事，谁都知道巡逻队不掌握在他手里。”

如他所说，警察巡逻队的实际权力掌握在二把手，也就是副队长西多罗夫手里，Arkadiy不过因为有头衔、身世清白，被请来做“吉祥物”

马卡洛夫朝瓦西里和洛特尼科夫招手“把他扔出去，被蛮牛看见，保准会搞出事。”

两个高大壮汉像拖死狗般准备把Arkadiy丢出去时，蛮牛库尔巴和他们帮派的军师法国人伯纳德已经进来了，库尔巴一眼就认出Arkadiy，连忙制止就这么放过他的行为。

蛮牛舔着嘴唇凶狠地说“上个月我们的地下赌场被抄了，就因为给的钱不够多，还有上上月，有个给我跑腿儿的人，被当街打死，我要出气。”

酒吧的经营者马卡洛夫皱了皱眉“打他一顿？不太好吧，虽说他不管事，可不要闹的僵。”

库尔巴转动奸诈的小眼睛“你们以为他为什么会在这儿，他的未婚妻跑了，还败给一个比咱们还不如的小孩儿，现在上流社会拿他当笑柄，我看离彻底关闭大门也不远了，连女方的母亲都指责是他的错。”

马克洛夫若有所思“我倒是听说了这件事，不过今天咱们开会的目的又不是他。”

库尔巴啐了一口骂道“我倒是想找女人助兴，也因为巡逻队最近发疯，姑娘们都不能工作啦。”

“你到底打算怎么干？”秃鹰磨了磨牙满脸烦躁，他只想汇报这个月的分成，一点儿也不想惹麻烦。

蛮牛指挥瓦西里他们“把人给我拖到地下室，我要干他。”

秃鹰满脸嫌恶“靠，你他妈搞男人，我可不跟你疯。”

蛮牛干笑两声，伸手撕开Arkadiy的袍子，露出修长如天鹅般的脖颈，酒精的作用让青年的浑身烧得通红，库尔巴捏着Arkadiy的脸给众人展示“这样的脸蛋，你们谁家老婆比他好看？”

他吵嚷的声音太大，连酒保都围过来，一群人看着Arkadiy光滑白皙的皮肤，忍不住咽口水，蛮牛说的没错，这等高级货不是他们能碰的。

不等瓦西里和洛特尼科夫动手，蛮牛粗鲁地拍拍自己的裤裆，一把将Arkadiy扛在肩头，打着吆喝“我先来，我要干他，干死他。”

军师伯纳德对马卡洛夫耸肩，小声地说“算了，让他先玩，我和你对账。”

瓦西里一向是那个爱凑热闹的人，他跟着蛮牛跑到下面，想看看到底怎么干男人。他没有太多和女人搞的经历，即使有也是低等妓女，所以他安慰自己如果运气好，能分一杯羹，男人又如何，有洞能插就行。

地下室有沙发、桌球、酒，库尔巴不愧外号蛮牛，轻松将高大苗条的Arkadiy放在台球桌上，掏出别在身后的匕首，三两下就将Arkadiy的衣服切得零七八碎，刀疤脸洛特尼科夫爱财，他趁蛮牛不注意，扯走青年衣服上的昂贵装饰物，心疼地想这身衣服也值不少钱，不过很快他就看上Arkadiy脚上的小羊皮靴，向库尔巴献媚般替他脱掉Arkadiy的鞋，偷偷和自己脚的尺寸比划。

库尔巴在来之前吸过毒品，他总对伯纳德说这些小药片能让他兴奋，事实上在剥掉Arkadiy的衣服，触及青年的皮肤时，他的阴茎已经硬邦邦的了。蛮牛用他粗壮的阴茎甩打在Arkadiy被分开的大腿，不管不顾地往里面插。

“被我的大棒干一次，保证你哭爹喊妈。”

龟头还没完全插进去，青年就疼得挣扎，蛮牛用两只大手死死掐住青年的大腿根，用力将阴茎继续向前，交合处立刻流出血，括约肌发白、充血，当如公牛般粗大的阴茎真的捅进去时，Arkadiy闭眼浑身哆嗦成一团，蛮牛咧开嘴，看着高贵俊美的贵族像只羊羔被自己的阴茎钉在身下，他猛地向后退，Arkadiy仿佛喘不上气，再随着蛮牛又一次捅进去，Arkadiy终于哭出声。

血成为性交的润滑液，炙热膨胀的阴茎残忍地向内戳弄，脆弱的黏膜承受过激的摩擦，Arkadiy睁开眼，泪水让他的视线一片模糊，撕裂的痛苦随着越来越猛烈的抽插不断增强，他感到天旋地转，甚至出现幻听和幻视。

紧窄的肉壁收缩过度，弄疼库尔巴的老二，他挥开大手给了Arkadiy两耳光，骂道“老子要被你夹废了。”

他捉住Arkadiy的屁股向怀里拽，手指在结合处胡乱挖弄，企图让Arkadiy放松，结果更加大受难者的痛苦和煎熬，很快就软绵绵地昏迷了。这下倒让库尔巴得了好处，他抱紧Arkadiy的腰，又一次飞快的抽送，腹部与臀肉的撞击发出响亮的声音。

蛮牛低头看着Arkadiy小腹下方缩成一团的阴茎，惊奇地招呼人来看“你们干过这样的吗？连下面的毛都是金的。”

本来瓦西里就有趁机揩油的心思，这下更光明正大地过来看，青年已经被干昏过去，他看不清结合的地方，但因为痛苦而扭曲的表情没有丝毫影响青年的美貌，他忍不住伸手去摸贵族的胸，光滑细腻的触感比他以前碰过的任何一个女人都强。

至于蛮牛说的连阴毛都是金色的，瓦西里看在眼里，身下某个地方开始发热发胀。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，库尔巴大吼着射在Arkadiy的屁股里，股股精液全都留在高贵贵族的体内，蛮牛笑着拍拍Arkadiy的脸“这么多该给我怀个孩子了。”

带着血迹的阴茎抽出后，臀肉中央的缝隙马上就缩得紧致，瓦西里赞叹“操，还这么紧？”

蛮牛提好裤子，将瓦西里向后推“先躲开，给我拿瓶酒，越烈越好。”

刀疤男捡完他能找到的所有黄金和钻石，好奇地问库尔巴说“能给我喝点儿吗？”

蛮牛笑得得意“给你喝也行，不过先给你看个好玩的。”

开封的酒瓶，库尔巴喝了一口就猛地插到Arkadiy的屁股里“就这么做，知道吗？”

高纯度酒精与伤口的碰触很快让Arkadiy清醒，他嘶哑着用法语问“发生了什么？”

在场的人根本没人听得懂，库尔巴将一瓶酒都灌进去后，又让瓦西里再开瓶红酒，红色的葡萄酒液流满Arkadiy的大腿，直到他的小腹微微鼓起，蛮牛才心满意足地指挥洛特尼科夫“把他带去厕所，先洗干净再玩。”

刀疤脸感到厌恶，而瓦西里却争先士卒地表示自己愿意去，蛮牛笑得邪恶“好吧，一会儿你来干他。”

“等等，”蛮牛将红酒塞抵在Arkadiy的臀缝，对他威胁道“你敢在半路漏出一点，我把你劈成两半。”

过了很久在库尔巴以为瓦西里把人放了，正大怒的时候，瓦西里将Arkadiy拖回来。

蛮牛暴怒“你他妈干什么去了？”

瓦西里的眼睛通红，爱不释手地摸着Arkadiy的臀肉说“灌肠这种事，一次不行，我又给他灌了一次。”

洛特尼科夫啐了一句，而库尔巴则转怒为喜“你小子有前途。”

而可怜的Arkadiy在卫生间里已经被迫为瓦西里做了一次不成功的口交，所以瓦西里怂恿道“干他上面。”

库尔巴从被口水和泪水弄得皱起整张脸的Arkadiy那儿发现奥秘，就大方地奖赏“你来，我说话算话。”

Arkadiy晕头转向地被推倒在沙发上，瓦西里急不可待地解开裤子将硬邦邦的阴茎递到青年面前。这时经过两次折腾的Arkadiy终于认清自己陷入何等糟糕的境地，决定坚守阵地，无论被阴茎如何抽打面颊也不张嘴。

刀疤男开口“笨蛋，捏他鼻子。”

瓦西里如梦方醒地捏紧Arkadiy的鼻子，洛特尼科夫不情愿地伸手抓住青年的胳膊防止他乱动，终于Arkadiy不得不大口呼吸，瓦西里将阴茎直挺挺地插进去，头上的青筋立刻迸起。

等到军师伯纳德与秃鹰马卡洛夫对账结束，看好戏般转到地下室，Arkadiy已经被三个男人团团围住，洛特尼科夫与瓦西里将精液喷到Arkadiy俊美的脸，连金发都沾着白色腥味的液体，看起来凄惨又淫荡，而蛮牛则执着的玩弄Arkadiy始终垂软的阴茎骂道“你他妈硬不起来吗？”

伯纳德咳嗽一声用俄语对他们三个说“你们这些野蛮人啊，让开。”

熟悉的法语飘进Arkadiy的耳朵里，他听得清楚“我让你们看看怎么干男人，保证他射到忘了自己是谁。”

青年被两个强壮男人死死按住，白皙颤抖的屁股下垫着靠背，被强暴和酒精蹂躏的地方有些红肿，法国人慢悠悠地用手指抚摸阴囊下面的地方，戳了两下发现青年实在抖得厉害就改用掌心裹住阴茎适当的玩弄。

龟头在手指不住的刺激下，阴茎有变化的趋势，伯纳德就重新抚摸肉穴，拇指顶在其中有节奏的按压，并在当事人无准备地情况下将拇指插入又迅速拿开，像戏弄猎物的猎手。果然青年的喉咙里发出咕哝声。

“用屁股感觉吧。”

食指和中指代替拇指深入到摧残后的肉体，指头在体内画着圈，没费多少工夫，就推到前列腺的位置，快感瞬间贯穿Arkadiy的脊椎，难耐地发出黏糊糊的闷哼。

“这婊子有感觉了？”蛮牛看着Arkadiy的阴茎哆嗦着变硬。

法国人耐心地挽高袖口，改用三根手指继续扩张青年的肉穴，并不急于对敏感点展开攻击，而是用手指在四周来回转圈，于是在不被意志决定的情况下，Arkadiy的屁股哆嗦着晃动起来，在场的男人一片嘲笑。

当四根手指在肠道内并列伸直，撕裂的地方又开始渗血，伯纳德只好放弃“下次请对漂亮孩子温柔一点。”

在他执着的扩张下，嫣红的肉壁进入众人的视野，随着手指对屁股的玩弄，Arkadiy痛苦地晃头，金色的头发甩在灯光下，他像被强行摘掉羽翼的天鹅，无论如何挣扎也不能摆脱被凌辱的事实。

终于他的阴茎在攻击中勃起，无论法国人如何用空出的手抽打，男性象征还是觉醒了，粉红色的尿道翕张而湿润，瓦西里耐不住性地低头去舔，青年没被女人或者男人这么对待过，身后切实地被手指操弄，前面还被人舔舐，Arkadiy流着眼泪在双重攻击下射精。

瓦西里吐出精液，并不生气，看到伯纳德在Arkadiy发泄后更快地抽动手指攻击，青年紧接着射出又一波精液，他刚想说要干青年的后面，法国人用另一只手解开裤子，没和任何人打招呼，仿佛顺理成章地享用刚刚亲手开发的美味，瓦西里不敢出声，只好将火撒在Arkadiy身上，他看着青年因为挣扎而隆起的胸肌，就伸手去拧左边的奶头。

伯纳德闷哼着插到对他顺从服帖的身体里，指挥其他人“快摸他的胸。”

刀疤男洛特尼科夫向来喜欢大胸女人，他发现青年的胸部柔和光滑，几乎没有什么胸毛，腹部结实平坦，腰部过细，因为兴奋而起伏的胸膛上，两颗粉嫩过度的奶头凸起颤抖，像极了他喜欢的那种样子。

于是洛特尼科夫伸出手，先是用指甲轻轻扫过奶头周围，发现那里起了一层颤栗，马上来了兴趣，搓揉拉扯奶头，直到两个小东西勃起硬挺，再用指甲毫不留情地挖弄，紧接着两只大手按压整片胸肌，将奶头在指缝中夹紧。

在青年身下抽插的法国人说“这招有效。”

两个保镖在指挥下干脆每人一边用嘴啃咬爱抚奶头，早就生气排不上队的瓦西里干脆来回抽打，将红到充血的奶头当做发泄对象。

Arkadiy在痛苦中被法国人第二次操到高潮，坐在一边的蛮牛缓过神，等着伯纳德从青年合不拢的双腿离开，就抱住Arkadiy的腰，将他以趴跪的姿势放在地毯上，手指挖了两下湿透的肉穴，第二次占有青年。

“喂，你不过来试试吗？”库尔巴向马卡洛夫作出邀请的手势。

秃鹰并不想加入这场游戏，可他摸着稀疏的脑袋装作非常有兴趣的样子说“哎呀，我上了年纪，恐怕不行啦。”

伯纳德已经提好裤子在抽烟笑道“有什么关系，难不成操嘴巴你都不会了？”

马卡洛夫相信如果他不搞上一次，就要被库尔巴记恨上，只好抬起Arkadiy的脸，特意用手帕将他脸上的眼泪鼻涕擦干净，像个长者般和蔼地说“你不要咬我哟，我很好说话。”

午夜时分，从剧院看戏回来的Boris，让马车夫将女伴送回住所，一个人走在街头准备走回家，在经过他的某个酒类产业，名为咆哮人酒吧时，看到侧门钻出一个衣衫不整的人。Boris一眼就认出对方叫尼尔森，是酒保，而尼尔森的手臂上搭着不符合他身份的外罩，攥成拳头的手里显然还有什么东西。

Boris身材高大，络腮胡子，但他的年纪很轻，在继承了父亲的一堆烂账后，靠自己两只手不仅拿回那些财产，还成功地扩大经营，成为盘踞在当地势力最大的地下犯罪组织。只是不清楚其为人的人会以为他不过是个故意留胡子装大人的富家公子。

他拦住尼尔森，以不容拒绝的声音迫使对方承认，无论胳膊上的衣服还是手里的钻石袖口，都是他顺手牵羊拿来的。

Boris安抚尼尔森并询问了地下室现在还有什么人后就放他回家了，看着对方匆忙的背影Boris脸色阴沉地推开侧门，悄无声息地向地下室走去。

“亲爱的军师，给他弄点药吧，我越来越爱他了。”

Boris听出这是蛮牛库尔巴的声音，显然这混蛋又磕多了药，他站在阴影里看见伯纳德无可奈何地将药塞到什么人嘴里说“你真想玩死他？”

库尔巴的声音嘶哑“我才不舍得，嗯，我决定了，要把他留在身边。”

“天啊，这个婊子吓尿了。”

“啐，是我的大棒子把他干尿的。”

Boris对这两个人的声音不太熟悉，他侧过头看房间的另一边，秃鹰马卡洛夫光着下身岔开腿躺在沙发上，痴迷地看着室内的焦点人物。

Arkadiy的手臂被吊起，两只脚勉强站着，身体重心在身后两个一同操他的男人身上。刚才这些人说话时他还在昏迷中，随着药效的发作，他痉挛着大口喘气，像个发高烧的病人，发出根本听不懂的呓语，这个年轻人被折磨太久了，胸部右边的奶头被一枚领带夹弄到充血，左边则更凄惨地完全被红色的蜡斑覆盖，在他体内操弄的一个男人毫不留情地剥离凝固的蜡斑，露出红肿受伤的奶头。再看他身下，金色的阴毛被揪掉一大片，可怜的男性象征上拴着铃铛，随着施暴者的暴行发出可怕的声响。

Boris认出这是Arkadiy，尼尔森没说假话。本想立刻将人救下来，却在不知不觉间看入了神，Arkadiy痛苦的呻吟和悲伤的表情，让他忍不住幻想这个美青年如果是在自己的身下，该如何辗转，看到Arkadiy受难般的被强迫享受药物带来的过激快感，刺激得Boris下身开始发疼，直到Arkadiy在哭泣中又一次昏迷，Boris才清醒过来，一脚踹开门，用手里的枪朝吊起Arkadiy的锁链开了几枪，彻底打断链条放开青年。

“你们这群混蛋，没其他人好搞了吗？”Boris声音阴冷地骂道。


	2. Chapter 2

Boris给了蛮牛两个耳光让他清醒些，这群人里库尔巴一定是那个带头的，被抽醒的壮汉赤红双眼刚想反击就看到自家老大站在面前，身后马卡洛夫连滚带爬地提起裤子给Arkadiy胡乱地披衣服，紧接着就是酒吧老板连夜开车送Boris和Arkadiy回家，临走前Boris记下这几个人的名字。

秩序混乱的年代，Boris的主要生财之道是一种刚刚研发不久的毒品，用军火作为掩护，所以作为拥有相当势力的军火商，Boris自然认识Arkadiy，在酒会、舞会或者是歌剧厅。当时Arkadiy意气风发，手臂挽着娇小的贵族女子。

他当然清楚Arkadiy的“光荣事迹”，觉得将人以这副样子送回去非常不妥，便干脆先把人放到自己家，某个位于闹市区边不起眼的老楼，Boris一直不喜欢大房子大排场，干他这行的低调才能活得长。

将人放在客厅后，马卡洛夫谄媚地笑着倒退到门口，被Boris喝住“先别走，你给他洗干净。”

马卡洛夫眨巴眼睛“我？”

Boris笑得邪魅“不然还让我自己动手？”

马卡洛夫转念就会错意，连连表示“对对，您不能脏了手。”

Boris给自己倒了杯白兰地，兴致勃勃地观看清洗过程，马卡洛夫有些不自然，尤其Arkadiy的身体上各种干涸的液体结在皮肤表面，非常不好弄，而这种活儿他从来没干过，所以笨手笨脚地把Arkadiy弄得更疼。

“你们搞了他多久？”Boris问。

“没……没多久……”

好不容易Arkadiy被放在柔软的大床，马卡洛夫浑身都是水，他不敢抱怨，问Boris还有什么事，黑道青年想了想努嘴“嘘”比划个割喉的动作。

秃鹰立刻明白是什么意思，哆嗦着伸出三个指头对天发誓“我一定不说出去，今天没有我什么事，我……”

Boris挥了挥手示意他可以离开，酒吧老板像得了特赦令抱起衣服就要走，他的大老板又出声了“其他人敢说出去，你照样……”

“可我应付不了库尔巴先生，他怎么会听我的话。”马卡洛夫哭丧着脸。

“那我就不管了，给你提个醒，你可以先找那个法国人，懂了吗？”

秃鹰恍然大悟向Boris连连鞠躬，然后落荒而逃。

Boris吹着口哨在自己卧房的浴室里洗过澡，踩着柔软的地毯，坐在床边，伸出手指描摹Arkadiy鲜红的嘴唇。

“可怜的人”Boris低头吻Arkadiy的脸。

湿润的吻落在下唇，准备伸进舌头时，Boris尝到股怪味，嫌恶的放开他，Arkadiy的面色越发红润，连眼皮都变成粉红色，他眨巴着眼睛，好像在看Boris，又好像看不见任何人，呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，两条腿在床单上不断地摩擦，手指摸向腿间，边自亵边模糊地说些听不懂的法语。

Boris的法语很差，他试图用俄语同对方沟通“Arkadiy，你现在感觉怎么样。”

湿发贴着枕头，Arkadiy眉头紧蹙，整张脸皱成一团，发出低沉难耐的呻吟，就像黑管的音色性感入骨，Boris原先那些亲近的心情被他这么一勾，立刻烧出火。

本来他今晚应该带女伴回来，哪知道那个女人吊足胃口，半点好处都不给，Boris想找个什么人撒气，偏偏碰上这种事。

他不介意搞男人，尤其漂亮男人，被凌辱彻底的贵族青年，正饥渴地躺在自己的床上，雪白的腿内侧尽是指痕，Boris玩味地用指头按压Arkadiy的奶头，触及之处弹性十足又很烫手，显然这里曾遭受残酷的对待，远不止Boris看到的那些。

舌头从喉结舔到奶头，含在嘴里抚弄，Arkadiy下意识地挺胸向Boris嘴里送，手掌挤压胸肌后沿着腹部摸到伤痕累累的阴茎，龟头和尿道口红肿着，Boris怀疑Arkadiy的这里是不是被弄废了。

手指插进湿润的肉穴时，丝绸般的触感裹上来，像张贪吃的嘴紧紧吸附四周，Boris舔了舔嘴唇，从抽屉里拿出安全套和润滑油。

Boris向来喜欢内射，不过Arkadiy刚被好几个人玩过，万一被传上什么奇怪的病，自己不是太冤了。润滑油的瓶口插到屁股中间，倒入大半瓶，Boris又在戴好安全套的阴茎上擦了几下，跪坐在Arkadiy腿间，取过枕头垫在腰下，他想他可真是个怜香惜玉的人，哪里像那些不知轻重的下等人。

又一根堪比蛮牛尺寸的粗大阴茎插到Arkadiy体内，大约是经过反复折腾，Boris没用什么手段就捅进一半，但Arkadiy忽然睁大眼睛，脸色变得苍白，他伸直手臂向外推Boris。

“弄出去……出去……” Arkadiy的声音破碎又凄惨

Boris感到奇怪，先撤出身体，再安抚Arkadiy的情绪，他看到青年痛苦地说“有东西……身体里……有东西”

这下Boris明白他的意思，连忙小心地按压腹部，将更多的润滑液送入Arkadiy体内，直到他能看见有什么东西从红润的肠道内向外排，等到那颗白色的球体混合血和精液滚落在地，Boris才看清原来是台球。

这时Arkadiy大口喘气，整个人虚脱般瘫软，Boris想到这个可怜的贵族遭受如此灾难不免感到心疼，他又惊讶Arkadiy的生命力如此顽强，好像无论如何对他施虐，总能获得期待之上的反应，所以那份怜惜很快就随着肉体的重新结合成为助兴的情绪。

Boris变得失控了。


	3. Chapter 3

床上的Arkadiy像只钉在阴茎上的小兽，Boris喘着粗气用沉重有力地节奏撞击青年的身体。药物的作用让Arkadiy产生幻觉，他的两只手无意识地扯动床单，灼热燃烧的情欲将他全身包裹，吞噬理智。

Boris骂了一声，掐住脚踝将Arkadiy的腿压得更低，这下他的下半身差不多悬在半空，颤抖地张开嘴喊出嘶哑的哭声，眼泪止不住地流出来，Boris的力量比刚才那些人更凶猛，充满攻击性，Arkadiy经历了整晚的操弄，下身从痛感变成麻痹，而前列腺的持续摩擦，加上药物的作用，Arkadiy的四肢开始抽搐，缠住Boris的两条腿痉挛起来，肉穴猛烈地收缩让身上的男人高兴地继续用力冲刺。

Arkadiy早就看不清任何人和事，他以为他还身处酒吧地下室，感觉又一股热液射入身体，粗壮的阴茎缓慢地继续摩擦，让Arkadiy无法忍耐，他想张嘴说些什么，一个圆形的硬物压在唇边，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，好像又回到刚才。

蛮牛库尔巴对Arkadiy的第二次奸淫比头一次持久，也更让Arkadiy感到残酷。毕竟第一次是在酩酊大醉的状态下，从法国人冲他下手开始Arkadiy就慢慢恢复了神志。面对蛮牛的折磨，Arkadiy感到恐惧和绝望，他摇着头的不配合惹来男人的不满，在挨了几个巴掌后，法国人出声了。

“把脸打坏有什么意思？”

库尔巴向来听伯纳德的话，狞笑着说“你给他试过你的拳头了吗？”

法国人抽着雪茄，将烟喷到Arkadiy脸上笑了笑“处女屁股，受不了，我是个绅士。”

库尔巴抽出身体，给伯纳德撑开Arkadiy的肉穴说“不试锅怎么知道。”

伯纳德看着两根粗大的手指进出、旋转，带出的媚肉呈现性感的嫣红色，他忍不住说“我看着小子能行，我再试试。”

相比刚才，三根手指轻而易举地就被吸了进去，伯纳德伸进第四根手指的时候故意排成一列，Arkadiy本能地挣扎扭腰，蛮牛指挥两个保镖弄他的前面，直到Arkadiy在破碎的呻吟中又一次勃起，伯纳德终于残忍地将拇指也一并插入。

Arkadiy发出的声音让屋里所有人更加兴奋，伯纳德故意停顿几秒，并摇晃着退出拇指，再Arkadiy吸气时又插入，几番玩弄根本不让Arkadiy掌握规律，渐渐地，他的呻吟中带了黏腻的气息。

“说谎的孩子要接受惩罚。”伯纳德终于将手掌握成拳状。

Arkadiy在感受屁股被撑开的同时更加张开双腿，然后阴茎就在陌生男人的嘴里高潮了，拳头在肠壁中摩擦的感觉让他在哆嗦中又昏迷了，只是这次的时间很短。

伯纳德满意地猛地抽出手，观察肉穴的变化，刚刚还被拳头撑开的地方慢慢向回收缩，随着Arkadiy的呻吟渐渐闭合，当两根手指重新插入时，肠肉又缠上来。法国人清楚，青年才被玩弄第一次就有这么好的反应，一旦被开发彻底，没准能成为底下娼馆的保留节目。

想想舞台上玩弄一个有头衔的真正贵族，客人们会一掷千金。

所以这次法国军师也动了心，只要知情人就限制在这里，一个失意贵族的失踪也不是什么瞒不下去的事。

一旦动了这个心思，伯纳德就将眼前这个美貌青年当成财产准备保护，不过看他的硬脾气从刚才到现在似乎一点求饶的意思都没有，看来可以先试试。

伯纳德抽出手，找块布擦干净，没有阻拦蛮牛又扑了上去，这时瓦西里凑到他面前说“亲爱的军师，什么时候才能轮到我。”

伯纳德挑了挑眉毛，觉得可以利用他，就说“把药拿来。”

“哪种？”瓦西里不太明白。

“统统拿来。”

这次伯纳德决定耐心一点儿，他借Arkadiy依然被蛮牛的大棒楔得不能动弹的时候，招呼两名保镖将Arkadiy的手腕捆起来，并吩咐他们一定要将人按住。

他混合好药物后，轻轻地拍了拍Arkadiy的脸说“伯爵先生，请放心，我们会放了你。”

Arkadiy的眼睛睁大了，好像看到一线曙光。

伯纳德见猎物上了钩就将注射器在Arkadiy的面前晃了晃“不过你要让我们满意才行。”

Arkadiy哆嗦着点头“我什么都行……要多少钱我都给你们……”

法国人笑得温柔“接下来我要做的有点疼，请一定忍耐。”

蛮牛见状也不怀好意地停下动作，感受着阴茎被热乎乎紧绞的快感。

当针头小心翼翼地戳在Arkadiy的胸部，尖锐的痛感从奶头传来，Arkadiy发出惨痛地叫，眼睁睁地看着半管不明液体注射到身体。

很快针头离开，血珠渗出，从充满指痕的上半身流下来，然后针头又对着左边如法炮制，Arkadiy的嘴唇被咬出血，他的所有挣扎都被三个壮汉制服，只能眼看着自己成为试验品。

直到放开对身体的钳制，Arkadiy仍然疼得捂住胸口，被周围的男人哄笑说像个女人。

“你对我做了什么。” Arkadiy问。

伯纳德的眼睛里露出精光，手里举着白色的母球说“把这个塞到屁股里。”

Arkadiy大骂道“你们一群混蛋，别想我会干这么下流的事。”

伯纳德笑了“没关系，一会儿你会求我这么干的。”

Arkadiy感觉到体位发生变化，浑身瘫软着被安放在男人的上方，混沌着看到又一个男人用阴茎在顶弄他的屁股，他根本没法坐稳，只好伸出手臂去抱对方汗湿的肩膀。

Boris舔了舔嘴唇，称赞到“棒极了，宝贝。”

润滑液从交合处流出来弄脏床单，他抱着Arkadiy的腰，结实地一下下深入到底，时而金发青年仰起头发出哭泣般的呻吟，时而低下头张口咬住Boris的肩膀。

痛感让Boris亢奋，他摸着Arkadiy的腰，埋头吸吮颤抖的奶头，边吸边急躁地操弄。

Arkadiy的呼吸急促又剧烈，随着奶头被吸出声，他的腿也瞪着床，配合男人的抽动起伏配合，快感像海浪将他吞噬，他抬起脖颈，像喘不过气般叫着“再深点……再用力……”

Boris感觉哪怕倒入不少润滑剂，包裹阴茎的地方仍然随着抽插带有紧致的抗拒，这更增添他对青年的征服欲，他用力地抱住Arkadiy的腰，用右手掐住他的脖子。

轻微的窒息感让Arkadiy的反应剧烈，再加上体内脆弱的敏感点被反复碾磨，他的全身都受到极大的刺激，抗拒感消散成柔和的顺从，Boris满意地重新将人放倒在床，压在Arkadiy身上。

Arkadiy的手和腿都缠上来了，Boris一只手抓住布满淤青的臀肉，激烈地抽送，另一只手给他做手淫，他以为这会让Arkadiy得到快乐，但经过蹂躏的青年，现在被套弄阴茎只能感到无边的痛，这种痛苦放大体内得到的快感。

“我不行了……饶了我……”Arkadiy哭得喘不上气。

每一次阴茎的插入，青年都要颤抖着缩起身体，Boris的心跳加速，就快要达到高潮，他想抽出身体，射到Arkadiy脸上，被青年紧紧抱住。

“别动……”

Boris骂了句粗话，张开嘴吸吮Arkadiy的下唇，伸出舌头撬开他的嘴，强迫对方接吻。

青年被抓着头发，仰起脸，无力地承受Boris的吮吸和亲吻，直到男人的阴茎在体内爆发。

这场畅快淋漓的交媾让Boris头皮发麻，过了好久才从Arkadiy无力的身体中离开，他将安全套打个结扔到地毯上，意犹未尽地伸出手指抚摸Arkadiy的肉穴，那里随着主人的呼吸翕张着，流出了润滑液，还有一些其他男人的精液。

Boris生平第一次感到嫉妒。

不过今晚Arkadiy没法再承受更多了，Boris懊恼地跳下床，下楼给医生打电话。

Arkadiy醒来时已经是第二天晚上，他头痛欲裂，全身的骨头都要碎了，他睁开眼发现他躺在一张床，室内的设计极简，Arkadiy开始紧张，吞咽着口水，发觉他的手被捆在床头，就在他挣扎的时候，一个男人站在门口，托着餐盘盯着他。

“你醒了？”

Arkadiy想说话，声音哑得什么都发不出。

男人掀开他身上的被，Arkadiy才发现他穿着女式的罩裙。

“抱歉，我没有别的衣服能给你穿。”男人解释道。

炙热的手握住Arkadiy的脚踝“这样光溜溜的也不错。”

Arkadiy狠狠地向男人踹去，中途就被卸了力。

男人眼中闪过阴凛的光，不慌不忙地从餐盘上拿起一只鸡蛋说“看来你也不想吃东西。”

Arkadiy的眼睛红了，他认为这个男人就是昨晚暴徒的首领。

男人状似无奈地将热乎乎的鸡蛋放在Arkadiy的大腿上滚来滚去“没关系。”

“你可以用下面吃。”


	4. Chapter 4

“我叫Boris，先说明一点”他捏住Arkadiy的下巴“昨天的事和我无关。”

Arkadiy的眼睛红肿，用沙哑的声音说“今天的事和你有关。”

Boris打个响指“昨天你很热情，缠着我不放，现在摆出这么冷淡的样子，太让我伤心了。”

“我认识你，你是做那种生意的，赶快把我放了，不然……”

Boris笑，露出白牙“不然回家找人来收拾我吗？您真是个被宠坏的孩子。”

Arkadiy抿紧嘴唇，涨红了脸，自己像只待宰羔羊，说出的话没有威胁力，他只好继续挣扎“快放开我。”

“为我做一次吧，我比其他人好多了。”Boris的手摸到Arkadiy的阴茎。

Arkadiy感到厌恶，干呕起来，Boris被激怒。

“好吧，只能我自己动手了。”

挽起袖口，举起一颗鸡蛋在Arkadiy面前晃了晃，就配合医生留下的外用药膏，没怎么遇到阻拦就把异物塞进Arkadiy的屁股。

Arkadiy的眼前发黑，熟悉的动作让他想到昨天晚上的那幕，不过那次动手干的人是他自己。

法国人举起白色母球和蔼地说“伯爵先生，请把这个塞到下面。”

Arkadiy难以置信，他晃头拒绝，领带夹的锯齿就咬住一侧奶头，刚被注射药物的地方疼得让他不断抽气，弯起背徒劳的想要减少痛苦。

“连拳头都吃下了，别再装处女。”蛮牛用下流的词汇讥笑。

“不行……”Arkadiy痛苦地拒绝“这绝对不行。”

受伤的奶头被手指轻柔的抚摸，Arkadiy从腰椎升起酥麻的快感，他清楚这是不对的，被男人安抚产生感觉，一定是酒精的作用。

燃烧的蜡烛在他面前晃了又晃，倾斜间滴在Arkadiy的小腹，他发出痛苦的呻吟。

这是经过处理的低温蜡烛，伯纳德十分清楚这点，就用慢条斯理地音调说“请您别做让人心烦的事。”

Arkadiy的手腕被松开，白色象牙质地的母球塞到后面，他的手被牵着摸过去。

“看，只要轻轻用力，就能做到，”伯纳德覆在他耳边发出恶魔的低吟“一点都不困难。”

带着温度的椭圆体顶在湿润的肉穴附近，拉回Arkadiy的神志，他又开始头昏脑涨了。

“明明吃进过更大的东西，”Boris恶意提醒“那颗台球。”

“不，不是……” Arkadiy扭过头使劲地闭眼，像只鸵鸟。

Boris从抽屉里取出母球，强行塞进Arkadiy嘴里“现在记得吗？”

Arkadiy的眼睛含着泪花，喉管发出苦闷的声音，呜咽着缩起身体。

Boris的手伸进罩袍，摸了摸男人受伤过度的胸，将注意力又放到下面。

混合着药膏的蛋没费什么事就突破阻力进入身体，Boris不确定男人的极限在哪儿，塞了三颗便决定罢手，他摸了摸男人的额头“你发烧了，一会儿吃点东西。”

Arkadiy的胸膛起伏，呼吸急促，屁股被塞进东西，提醒他昨晚发生的不是梦。

“喂，快点表演给我看。”Boris提醒道。

Arkadiy当然不想满足对方，但男人用手指摩擦按压大腿根部，在指头在肉穴周围转圈，他扭动腰拒绝着，眼睁睁地看到Boris低头含住阴茎。

充满情欲的闷哼回荡在卧室，Boris故意发出舔舐声，刺激Arkadiy的耳膜。

Arkadiy呜咽着喉结抖动，Boris拿开他嘴里的台球。

“别舔，好疼……” Arkadiy泪眼朦胧的样子让Boris的心情好了不少。

“那就快表演。”Boris打了他的屁股。

淤青的臀肉抖动着，肉穴渐渐张开，露出白色的蛋壳，很快鸡蛋滑出身体。

Arkadiy大口喘气，仿佛随时能晕过去，Boris掏出鼻烟给他吸了吸。

“加油，伯爵先生，还有两个。”

椭圆体在肉壁中滚动，压迫摩擦敏感点，让Arkadiy红肿的阴茎颤抖起来，他弯起腰在排卵过程中羞耻地达到干性高潮。

Boris按摩小腹，第二颗鸡蛋滚到地毯上“还有一颗，宝贝。”

Arkadiy痛苦地哭出声“饶了我……”

“你得自救。”Boris舔上他的脸，从眼下性感的小痣到嘴唇，托住Arkadiy的头，充满技巧地热吻，Arkadiy的脸烧成红色，吐息间发出甘美、变调般愉悦的呻吟。

Boris放开Arkadiy手腕的束缚，隔着布料玩弄奶头“你是个乖孩子。”

Arkadiy咬住嘴唇，小腹用力，就在鸡蛋排出一半时，Boris伸手将它重新顶回身体。

“别弄了，求您……”Arkadiy抓着床单，顾不得尊严哀求。

Boris解开裤子，露出半勃起的阴茎对Arkadiy说“我很好说话，只要你用嘴帮我一次，什么都好说。”

红肿的嘴唇发出无声的咒骂，Boris当做没看见，能发脾气的小猫才是好宠物。

随着最后一颗鸡蛋掉出来，Arkadiy不得不履行承诺，他仰躺着，金色的头自然地向下垂在床边，努力张大嘴含住Boris的阴茎。

才被使用不久的地方，对Boris来说不具备任何技巧，不过这个姿势能稍微避免被牙咬到，他相信Arkadiy绝不敢真的咬他，因为就在刚才他强迫对方掰开屁股，以双腿大张的姿势拍下照片。

“如果你敢有别的心思，让我留一丁点血，我保证伯爵先生那迷人的样子传遍彼得堡大街小巷。”

所以Arkadiy才顺从地任凭粗大的阴茎捅到喉管，哪怕干呕流泪也要尽力取悦对方。

如果不是医生提醒说Arkadiy后面需要治疗，不能再承受性交，Boris真想在他发烧时搞一次，现在光是嘴巴的温度，Boris就要失去理智了，他粗鲁抱住Arkadiy的头，用力干他的嘴，比昨天晚上花了更多时间才射出来。

Arkadiy已经昏迷不醒，无意识地吞下所有精液，全身红得烫手，Boris着迷地亲吻爱抚，他相信一时半会，亲爱的伯爵先生回不了家了。


End file.
